


only rainbows, after rain

by avapacifica



Series: October Writing Challenge 2019 [25]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, Lies, M/M, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 11:24:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21178631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avapacifica/pseuds/avapacifica
Summary: post-Intrusive Thoughts, Virgil feels terrible about lying about his past. in comes Roman





	only rainbows, after rain

**Author's Note:**

> Day 25: Inhuman  
Honestly, the only way this relates to the prompt is that they're not technically human. But it was already ten and it was all I could think of. I hope you enjoy regardless.

Virgil has been in his room for at least a few days. How long exactly is unclear. None of the other sides have checked on him, and though it stings, it’s probably for the better. He’d had his fun, pretending to be good. But now that Thomas knows about his past, there’s no way he’ll be welcomed back. He’s seen how he treats Duke and Deceit, and they never lied to him.

In Thomas’ mind, he can hear the echoes of conversations he isn’t a part of. He tells himself over and over that it’s okay. He’s sure Logan is able to handle Thomas’ anxiety for now, it can’t be that bad if they haven’t resorted to him.

The other sides had never told Thomas about his past, though they had known themselves. It made sense, he supposes. Patton doesn’t have the heart to hurt anyone, and Logan and Roman had some semblance of respect for him enough not to spoil it. Logan had warned him that there was a probability of it blowing up in his face if he ever did tell. But he couldn’t bite the bullet, not until now that is.

He cries once or twice. Nobody is there, but it’s still embarrassing. He’s been able to keep himself under control so well lately, but sometimes this stuff spills out. It’s just that, he doesn’t really think emotions are supposed to cry. Maybe influence Thomas to, but themselves? He’s never heard of it. Even Patton, who was the most emotional of them all, has never cried, even from happiness. In front of him of course, but what does that matter?

He’s wallowing in self pity 24/7, knowingly ignoring all those self care instagram pages he makes Thomas follow. When he hears someone enter his room, he wants to hide. But there’s no point, he knew this day was coming. He stands from his spot, and where he was expecting so see Patton, trying to love him back to the outside, or Logan, trying to provide proof on why Thomas needs him, Roman instead stands in their place.

“Did they send you down?” He asks.

“No.” Wow, great to know they care. Seeing Virgil’s expression, Roman corrects himself. “They just wanted to give you space, it’s not that they didn’t want to. Thomas told us, about how you told him your past. I think that was really brave.” Where Virgil had wanted to be timid before, now he’s almost angry.

“Brave? What’s brave about completely lying for years?”

“It wasn’t really lying.” Roman tries to reason. 

“Lie of omission. It still counts.” He feels his eyes welling up, and all he wants is for it to not happen right now. “I think you should leave.”

“Not until I know you’re alright.” It’s firm, and though Virgil won’t admit it, it’s slightly comforting. “Come on now, on the couch.” Roman leads him over, and they sit down. His first instinct is to hide his face in his hands. Roman is already seeing enough, no need to ruin it with his face either. He knows it’s dumb to be self deprecating of his features, when he shares them with all the others. Still, he feels there’s something wrong with his specifically. The makeup helps, even if he’s teased, but he’s absolutely sure it’s smeared by now. So he hides. Or at least tries, because now Roman is pulling at his fingers.

“Let me in Virge, I just want to help.” He finally pries the hands away, and the upper half of Virgil’s face is completely covered in the black powder. Despite this, Roman tries to wipe away the tears. He ends up getting the makeup all over the side of his hand, but he doesn’t mind, not really.

“I’m not coming back, I don’t need to hurt Thomas anymore.”

“Hurt Thomas?” Roman is completely taken aback. “The only thing that’s hurting him is you not being there. He’s worried about you. We all are.” Virgil doesn’t seem convinced. “I’m worried about you. I know that might not mean much to you, but I just thought you should know.”

“No that-” he sniffs, “it does make me feel a little better.” He looks back up, and gives Roman a smile. Maybe it’s a little forced, but then again when are his grins not? Roman stands beside him, offering his hand to stand. 

“We’re going up there, whether you like it or not.” Virgil misses the contact, and tries to convince himself that’s the only reason he joins him. Somewhere though, he knows that he needs to go back. He accepts the invitation and gets up with Roman’s help. But when the Prince loosens his grip, a signal to let go, Virgil only squeezes harder.

Then he hugs him. For some reason, though sharing the same body, Virgil has always been smaller than the rest of the sides. Maybe it was because of his characteristics, he’s not completely sure. But when Roman hugs him back, and he feels completely engulfed, he thinks maybe it’s not so bad being small. 

“Can you uh, hold my hand when we go back?” Virgil is blushing terribly from voicing it, but he doesn’t regret it. Not if there’s any chance of not severing this connection.

“Of course. Now let's go PTxD, Thomas needs you up there.” Virgil would disagree, but if it’ll make the rest of them calm, then he guesses it’s fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are always appreciated!


End file.
